Udyr/historia
* * * * * * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = ( ) | Rezydencja = (dawniej klasztor w Hiranie, ) | Krewni = * |Zaprzysiężona Córka}} * | Grupy = * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Cisza dla potępionych }} }} Udyr jest więcej niż człowiekiem. Stanowi przekaźnik nieposkromionej mocy pradawnych, zwierzęcych duchów . Gdy budzi swoją prawdziwą naturę, potrafi korzystać z wielu umiejętności. Jego szybkość, upór i zwierzęca bezwzględność zostają zwielokrotnione. Z pomocą tych połączonych mocy Udyr może odeprzeć atak wszystkich, którzy chcieliby zakłócić naturalny porządek świata. Duchowy Wędrowca Na surowych terenach istnieją jednostki o silnej więzi z duchową magią. Ci wojownicy-szamani, znani jako duchowi wędrowcy, znaleźli swój dom pośród wielu plemion, oferując swoje umiejętności w zamian za bezpieczeństwo i możliwość dalszego samodoskonalenia. Zrodzony w blasku czerwonego księżyca Udyr od najmłodszych lat zdradzał świadomość istnienia tego, co niewidoczne dla zmysłów. Potrafił wyczuć emocje znajdujących się w pobliżu istot. Rozumiał melancholijne wycie wilków jeszcze zanim wypowiedział swoje pierwsze słowo. Jego przeznaczeniem było stać się potężnym duchowym wędrowcem. Został przygarnięty przez plemię , w którego szeregach rozpoczął doskonalenie swoich talentów. Jego nauczyciele spodziewali się, że chłopiec z łatwością rozwinie potencjał, jednak szybko okazało się, że dar był również jego przekleństwem. Chaotyczne myśli wszystkich otaczających go istot dosłownie zalały jego umysł. Niemal wpadł w obłęd. Udyr dniami i nocami myślał tylko o tym, jak potrzebuje samotności... To życzenie zostało jednak spełnione w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Pewnego wieczora jego plemię padło ofiarą zasadzki . Bezwzględni poplecznicy wycinali każdego bez wyjątku, z pieczołowitością pozbywając się tych, którzy wykazywali jakiekolwiek oznaki znajomości duchowej magii. Gdyby nie bohaterskie poświęcenie jego mentorów, Udyr najpewniej spotkałby swój koniec tej mrocznej nocy. Pełen rozpaczy, zmęczony krzykami członków swojego plemienia, Udyr stracił kontrolę. Uwolnił swą furię, która wywołała potężną eksplozję duchowej energii. Fala była tak potężna, że zatrzęsła pobliskimi wzgórzami. Twarde czapy śniegu dosłownie rozsypały się w pył. W przeciągu ledwie sekund potężna lawina zeszła na pole bitwy, zmuszając najeźdźców do odwrotu. Gdy młody duchowy wędrowiec wydostał się z pobojowiska, odnalazł niewielu ocalałych. Obawiając się jego niszczycielskiej mocy, plemię Zimowego Szponu opuściło młodzieńca. Wszyscy, poza jednym. Pewna Zrodzona z Lodu wejrzała w głąb Udyra i zobaczyła coś więcej niż gniew. Ujrzała mężczyznę mającego słabości, jak każdy inny. Dwójka cieszyła się każdą chwilą spędzoną razem. Pozwalały im przetrwać w trudnych warunkach panujących we Freljordzie. Poza tym jednym związkiem Udyr preferował jednak samotność. Większość uciekała w popłochu na sam jego widok. Było tak aż do momentu, gdy poznał z . Mężczyzna poszukiwał mądrości tych, którzy potrafili stworzyć więź z duszami pierwotnych bestii. Udyr nie ufał obcym. Wyprowadzał w kierunku mnicha cios za ciosem, ale ten z łatwością unikał każdego. Gdy obaj się zmęczyli, mnich przedstawił się jako Lee Sin. Udyr dostrzegł w nim kogoś, kto potrafi zrozumieć jego trud. Zawiązała się między nimi przyjaźń. Lee Sin zaproponował Udyrowi podróż na wschód do Ionii, gdzie od wieków uczono się panowania nad niespokojnymi duchami. W czasie podróży dowiedzieli się, że imperium napadło na Ionię. Udyr zaproponował, że wraz z nowym przyjacielem dołączy do obrony klasztoru w Hiranie. Umiejętności duchowego wędrowca okazały się nieocenione. Udyr zaczerpnął mocy potężnych bestii i skierował ich siłę do swych śmiercionośnych pięści. Po długiej i brutalnej bitwie stał u boku zmęczonych bojem mnichów. Zwyciężyli. Zachęcony zrozumieniem duchowego świata przez Ionian, Udyr zdecydował się tam pozostać i ćwiczyć pod czujnym okiem starszyzny Hirany. Cenił w nich poszanowanie harmonii. To dzięki nim po długich miesiącach poczuł, jak ciało i umysł wreszcie zaznały spokoju. Udyr nie mógł jednak porzucić ojczyzny na zawsze. Usłyszał niesione przez zachodni wiatr niespokojne wołania duchów Freljordu. Poczuł, że niebezpieczeństwo czai się na horyzoncie. Był zmuszony pożegnać Ionię i Lee Sina. Wyruszył na ponowne spotkanie z Zimowym Szponem, nie mogąc w żaden sposób przewidzieć, jak zostanie przyjęty... Cisza dla potępionych Po drugiej stronie zamarzniętej rzeki odległe, migoczące światła niosły obietnicę ciepła i pożywienia. Udyr wyobraził sobie drwa strzelające w ognisku wewnątrz jednego z miejskich domów. Wokół paleniska leżały futra, od których biło kojące ciepło. Głośny trzask lodu na rzece otrząsnął szamana z fantazjowania. Udyr przeklął i zadrżał. Od panującej słoty przemokły mu futra, a zachodzące słońce sugerowało nadejście niebezpiecznego przymrozka. Nie będzie mu łatwo przekonać , żeby zmieniła kierunek. Myśl o kontynuowaniu tamtej rozmowy i powrocie do reszty jej armii nie napawała go optymizmem. W dolinie pod nim zbliżał się trzon hordy Sejuani. dzięki zwycięstwom wchłonął w swoje szeregi dziesiątki klanów i całe plemię Kamiennego Zęba. Sejuani stała się prawdziwą wojmatką — rozkazywała tysiącom wojowników, jeźdźcom mamutów w zbrojach ze stali oraz Zrodzonym z Lodu. Poprzedzający główny oddział wojownicy ze straży Sejuani odpakowywali jurty, żeby zapewnić dach nad głową jej Krwioprzysięzcom i stworzyć centrum dowodzenia na potrzeby zwiadowców armii. Namiot Sejuani, znaczony niebieskimi pieczęciami ochronnymi i pokryty skórą zszytą za pomocą run, wyróżniał się pośrodku obozowiska. Gdy Udyr się zbliżał, ślina pociekła po jego długiej szczęce, a zęby zacisnęły się z bezdennego głodu. Myślał, że to uczucie należy do niego, dopóki nie zauważył przemykającego obok wilczego ogara. Warknął na niego, z całych sił próbując odzyskać władzę nad własną szczęką i pozbyć się napastliwej świadomości zwierzęcia. Zastał Sejuani pomagającą swoim Krwioprzysięzcom w budowie jurty. Udyr uśmiechnął się dumnie. To był jej sposób na wszystko. Niezależnie od pracy, zawsze przewodziła z pierwszej linii. Stawianie namiotów z mamucich skór na podmokłej ziemi było katorżniczym zajęciem. Wbiwszy klin zrobiony z kła w błoto, Sejuani opadła na kolano. Krwioprzysięzcy w pobliżu męczyli się w lodowatym deszczu, klnąc tak jak ona. Gdy Udyr patrzył, jak Sejuani wstaje na nogi, po raz kolejny zadziwiło go, że wyrosła na barczystą awanturniczkę. Już zawsze będzie myślał o niej niczym o chudej jak szkielet dziewczynie, którą poznał tak wiele pór roku temu. Nie był pewien, czy chce to zmieniać. Wtedy tak bardzo potrzebowała, żeby był jej przewodnikiem. Udyr martwił się, że być może za parę lat stanie się dla niej ciężarem, z którego nie ma żadnego pożytku. — Pogoda ucięła tę dyskusję, Udyr — wykrzyczała przez ulewę. — Plemię Vargkinów jest kilka dni na zachód od tego miejsca — zaczął Udyr. — Możemy uniknąć przeprawy przez rzekę, wziąć ich z zaskoczenia i... — Myśli dziesiątek mijających Udyra koni wypełniły jego umysł. Czuł, jak ich zmarznięte mięśnie kurczą się i drgają z zimna. Udyr syknął na najbliższego konia: — Stul pysk! Nie dostaniesz paszy! Zaskoczeni Krwioprzysięzcy Sejuani popatrzyli po sobie nerwowo. Sejuani rzuciła im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Od razu wrócili do pracy. Nawet oni nie mieli prawa dociekać źródła dziwaczności jej szamana. Mając ręce schowane za plecami, Udyr delikatnie wyciągnął mały, srebrny gwóźdź z ukrytej kieszonki. Przycisnął go do dłoni. Daleko było temu do ulgi, jaką przynosiła medytacja, ale ból oczyścił jego umysł, pozwalając skupić się na mówieniu jak człowiek. — Vargkinowie są sześć dni marszu stąd — prychnął Udyr — a ich osad nie chronią żadne mury. Sejuani pozwoliła jego oczom uspokoić się, zanim odpowiedziała. — Kończy nam się czas, Udyr. — Sejuani pokazała na obwisłe jurty wokół niej. — Musimy zdobyć tamto miasto za rzeką albo zamarzniemy! — Ruchem ręki wskazała kilku starszych wojowników za sobą. — Większość długich kłów nie je, żeby wykarmić dzieci. Wczoraj pomogłam Orgaii pochować córkę. — Sine od zimna usta Sejuani zacisnęły się w wyrazie żalu. — Jej dziecko miało dwa lata, a było tak małe i kruche, jakby przeżywało swoją pierwszą wiosnę. — Zrobiła wydech i odwróciła wzrok, po czym ciągnęła dalej. — Nie zamierzam brać odpowiedzialności za kolejne dziecko zbyt chude, by przetrwać mrozy. — W takim razie zaatakujmy teraz — powiedział Udyr, pokazując na oddalone miasto po drugiej stronie rzeki. — Zaufaj naszym toporom i mięśniom. Szponom i kłom. Po staremu. — Po staremu byłoby wykorzystać najlepszych wojowników — przerwała mu. — Czy znam jakieś plemię albo klan silniejszy od Niedźwiedzi? Jak wielu z nas umarłoby, przeprawiając się przez rzekę bez ich pomocy? Nie będę przyglądać się, jak moja armia marnieje z powodu głodu, nie kiedy obiecałam mojemu ludowi siłę i zwycięstwa. — Złapała Udyra za ramię. — Wiem, że masz dobry powód, by obawiać się tego, co oni... — Obawiam się armii — odparował Udyr. — Nowe klany klękają przed proporcem twojej rywalki każdego dnia. Co księżyc wcielają w swoje szeregi całe plemiona. Mówisz, że chcesz uczynić Zimowy Szpon silniejszym? Jeżeli zaczniemy współpracować z Niedźwiedziami... nie będzie niewolników. Żaden wojownik nie dołączy do naszego plemienia. Zbłąkani nie przestaną, dopóki nie zabiją w tym mieście wszystkiego, co żywe. — Zwiemy się Zimowym Szponem. A oni są naszymi pobratymcami — wytłumaczyła. — Ja wszczęłam tę wojnę i skończymy, kiedy... — Niedźwiedzie nie słuchają! — To właśnie pewność Udyra, a nie ból sprawiany przez trzymane w ręce srebro, ostatecznie oczyściła mu umysł. Obniżył głos. — Ich żądza krwi rozprzestrzenia się jak zaraza. Pochłonie nas doszczętnie. — Ceniłam twoje rady całe swoje życie — powiedziała Sejuani, ważąc jego słowa. — Ale jutro musimy podbić to miasto — skonkludowała. — Pokonywałaś już większe przeciwności losu. — Udyr stracił wątek, gdy świadomości dzików, koni, wilków, ludzi i elnuków przepłynęły przez niego. Stawił im opór, wiedząc, że to jego ostatnia szansa na przekonanie Sejuani do zmiany zdania. — Sejuani — powiedział wreszcie — Kalkia miała wiele wad. Zbyt łatwo zgadzała się na kompromisy, zbyt szybko się poddawała. Wiem, jak bardzo twoja matka cię zawiodła. Ale to twoja babka była prawdziwym tchórzem w naszym plemieniu, ciągle bała się okazywania słabości. Bała się... — Nie będziesz mówił źle o Hejian — ostrzegła. — Nawet Kalkia była dość mądra, by nie powtarzać błędów twojej babki. — Udyr doskonale wiedział, że posunął się za daleko. — Czy Hejian popełniła błąd, odbierając mnie matce? — W oczach Sejuani błysnął gniew. — Czy byłoby lepiej, gdybym została krową z południa, tak jak moja matka? Czy powinnam była wylegiwać się na tronie tak jak ona? Z rozłożonymi nogami i brzuchem pełnym miodu pitnego? Była bezużyteczna w walce i niegodna władzy — Sejuani podsumowała chłodno. — Jedynym błędem, jaki popełniła moja babka, było tolerowanie rządów mojej matki. — Hejian wychowała cię wedle własnych ambicji. — Szanuję ją za to. Cała bliskość i poważanie okazywane Udyrowi przez Sejuani zniknęły. — Postanowiłam wezwać Zbłąkanych. Możesz pomóc w negocjacjach z Niedźwiedziami albo zgnić w tej burzy. Nadzieje Udyra zgasły. — W takim wypadku powinienem odejść — powiedział, uznając porażkę. — Udręczony Pan nie byłby zadowolony, widząc mnie. — Udyr też nie pragnął tego smutnego zjednoczenia. Twarz Sejuani uległa zmianie, jej rysy złagodniały. Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. — Nie — wyszczerzyła zęby — i właśnie dlatego cię potrzebuję, stary przyjacielu. ---- Liście drzewa pieśni nad jego głową miały kolor krwi. Patrząc na spadający szkarłatny liść, Udyr zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo mylił się co do koloru czerwonego. W swojej ojczyźnie widywał go tylko na tle białego śniegu. We czerwień była kolorem przemocy. We Freljordzie czerwień była kolorem nadejścia śmierci. Ale tak naprawdę była kolorem życia. Każdy człowiek i każde zwierzę nosili ją ze sobą, dopóki żyli. Udyr otworzył oczy. Płomień jego świecy do medytacji zostawił po sobie czerwony powidok. Krople deszczu syczały, gdy wpadały w słabnący płomień jego ogniska. Wiatr trząsł obwisłymi, skórzanymi ścianami chaty, grożąc, że przewróci je przed nadejściem jutra. Po ziemi wokół Udyra, pomiędzy skórami tworzącymi podłogę jurty, płynął wąski strumyk lodowatej wody. Nie siedział z mnichami na szczycie wzgórza w odległej , był na skraju obozu Sejuani. To mój dom — pomyślał z gorzką dumą. Od ostatniej udanej medytacji upłynęły całe tygodnie, ale nie było czasu się nad tym rozwodzić. Gdy to, co go obecnie otaczało, znów stało się wyraźne... powróciły głosy. Kakofonia, przed którą nie sposób uciec, wydarła szamanowi dech z piersi. Obce myśli pobliskich elnuków, drüvasków i koni zalały jego świadomość uczuciami, które nie należały do niego. Była to ogłuszająca mieszanina dźwięków, którą usłyszeć mogli tylko on i najpotężniejsi duchowi wędrowcy i która nigdy nie cichła w zupełności. Później nadeszły emocje ludzi. A ludzie to zwierzęta jak każde inne. Tysiąc nieuporządkowanych myśli: gniew, strach, zgorzkniałość, zimno... Udyr nie słyszał, jak krzyczy. Po prostu był świadomy dzikości w swoim gardle. Głosy nie chciały odejść, nigdy nie odchodziły. Rozerwał swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu srebrnego gwoździa. Metal palił palce Udyra, gdy ten go znalazł. Raz za razem dźgał się nim w dłoń. Dotyk metalu tysiąckrotnie pogorszył ból, ale żeby uciszyć głosy, Udyr oddałby wszystko. Wszystko. ---- Sejuani zastanawiała się nad tym, jak dużą część zapasów armii ryzykuje, próbując skontaktować się z Niedźwiedziami. Ogromne ogniska buchały płomieniami trzykrotnie wyższymi od zwykłego człowieka. Wokół nich stała wygłodzona, wyziębiona i wycieńczona armia Sejuani, patrząc na ogień z niepewnością. Suche drewno było dobrodziejstwem, które decydowało o śmierci lub życiu w taką pogodę. A nic nie gwarantowało, że Zbłąkani się stawią. Drwa w ogniskach zostały ustawione tak, by układać się w połączone ze sobą trójkąty na wzór węzła śmierci. Ułożone w stosy drewno tworzyło szereg płonących wież. Dookoła palenisk usypano wysokie, tradycyjne, żelazne kopce. Wokół każdego z palenisk niczym podpałka leżały stosy broni i kości, w których wyryto symbole Niedźwiedzi. Wszystko było gotowe. Wojownicy przygotowujący się do przysięgi potrzebowali tylko Czerwonego Błogosławieństwa, żeby rozpocząć rytuał. Sejuani kiwnęła głową akolicie niedźwiedziego ducha, dając mu znak, że czas zaczynać. Podniósł ogromną, drewnianą miskę nad wyśpiewujących przysięgę i ją przechylił. Niedźwiedzia krew pokryła mężczyzn lepkimi paskami, przywierając do ich piersi i twarzy. Następnie każdy z nich wziął totem o niedźwiedzich szponach i, przesunąwszy nim sobie po piersi, wykrzywił twarz w bólu, gdy jego skóra była rozdzierana. Ostatnia wyśpiewująca przysięgę, dziewczyna mająca zaledwie dziesięć lat, zadrżała, gdy akolita niedźwiedziego ducha niczym obrożę założył jej na szyję tradycyjny szal z kruczych piór. Potem dołączyła do chóru wojowników wokół głównego ogniska. Oczy uciekły jej do góry i wypuściła z gardła długi dźwięk przypominający wycie wiatru podczas burzy. Wyśpiewujący przysięgę zawtórowali jej. Ich odmienne głosy przenikały się jeden z drugim, tworząc nienaturalną, gardłową elegię, która układała się w harmonię z odgłosem buchających płomieni. To brzmienie wtłoczyło strach w żołądek Sejuani, wypełniając go niczym niezaspokojony głód. — Sprowadźcie Udyra — rozkazała dwóm Krwioprzysięzcom stojącym obok. Potulnie kiwnęli głowami, zahipnotyzowani ogniem, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając ceremonii z oczu. — Znajdźcie naszego szamana! — warknęła. Jej głos wybudził ich z transu i powoli ruszyli w mrok poza światłem ogniska. Sejuani przeszła od ogniska do , swojego wierzchowca. Wiedziała, że niezależnie od dręczącej ją niepewności jej lud musiał czuć, że jest gotowa poprowadzić ich do bitwy. Wskoczyła na siodło na grzbiecie swojego gigantycznego wierzchowca — przypominającego dzika kolosalnego drüvaska. Był dwukrotnie wyższy od niej i cięższy od dziesięciu mężczyzn. Kiedy parskał niespokojnie, Sejuani nie potrzebowała treningu wielkiego szamana, żeby zrozumieć, co czuje. Lód syczał wokół pazurów wierzchowca, z którym Sejuani była związana duszą i który dzielił jej trwogę. Ryzykowała coś więcej niż tylko zapasy armii. Iskry z ogniska leciały ku niebu nad głową Sejuani. Punkciki migoczącego światła tanecznym ruchem wznosiły się w górę i wskazywały na nadchodzącą burzę. W oddali błysnął piorun, na chwilę rozświetlając ścianę czarnych chmur zmierzających w stronę Sejuani. W obliczu tej ogromnej nawałnicy czuła się mała jak dziecko. Pierwszy grom z hukiem uderzył w żelazny kopiec. Sejuani pochyliła się do przodu w siodle i przejechała palcami przez ciemne, sztywne futro Bristle’a. Koniowi albo innemu podrzędnemu wierzchowcowi powiedziałaby kłamstwo i jakieś kojące słówka. Lecz teraz wyszeptała: — Mi też się to nie podoba. W tej chwili wszystko zależy od wielkiego szamana… ---- Poranek nigdy nie nastał. Kłębiące się czarne chmury uniemożliwiały powrót słońca. Udyr zatrząsł się z zimna. Deszcze zamarzły w ciągu nocy. Szron na jego spodniach stawiał opór przy każdym ruchu. Jego umysł był zmącony i uciekał w najróżniejszych kierunkach. Zbyt wiele stworzeń i ludzi otaczało Udyra, a zgiełk ich mąk rozbrzmiewał w jego głowie. Sejuani umieściła swoje siły na skraju lasów nad rzeką, ustawiając je w formację bliźniaczych rogów. Ogniolubni wojownicy stali na wzgórzu za pierwszą linią żołnierzy, tak samo jak obozowisko. Czekając na nadejście plemienia Niedźwiedzi, cała horda Sejuani dobyła broni. Pokryci krwią wojownicy uderzali w tarcze, rozbrzmiały bębny. Taki był freljordzki obyczaj. Należało dowieść swojej przyjaźni, zanim którakolwiek ze stron schowa broń. Malutkie iskry skakały po zbrojach, mieczach i toporach Zimowego Szponu. Udyr patrzył, jak plemienni wojownicy reagowali na tę osobliwość, która przeskakiwała z jednej broni na drugą. Czuł ich strach. Stojąca na czele armii Sejuani energicznie zrzuciła z siebie płaszcz. Bez wątpienia zrobiła to, żeby przypomnieć swojemu plemieniu, że jego wojmatka jest prawdziwą Zrodzoną z Lodu. Bitwa była jedynym ciepłem, jakiego potrzebowała. W jej krwi płynęła magia lodu. Wśród oddziałów rozległy się wiwaty. Udyr podążył za Sejuani na skraj lasu. Jego twarz była rozciągnięta, zmieniona. Kły uformowały się, urosły, a potem znów cofnęły, dopasowując do jego rysów. Fale włosów pojawiały się i przelewały po jego skórze, pokrywając go futrem i znowu znikając, jak gdyby reagowały na jakiś nieznany prąd. Warczał, bełkotał i ślinił się. Nagle oczy Udyra się rozszerzyły. — Przybyli. Nad wszystkim zapadła cisza. Pierwszy z Niedźwiedzi bezdźwięcznie wyłonił się spomiędzy czarnych drzew. Za nim wyszli następni dzikusi ze skórą poplamioną krwią. Włosy mieli tłuste od brudu. Niektórzy byli nago, inni nosili niedźwiedzie skóry albo gnijące resztki ubrań. Następnie nadeszły zwierzęta, głównie niedźwiedzie, o różnych rozmiarach i kolorach. Udyr znał niektóre gatunki, ale innych nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy. Byli to duchowi wędrowcy uwięzieni w postaci nieubłaganych niedźwiedzi. Ludzie, którzy zapomnieli, że są ludźmi. Potem nadeszły potwory. Dziwne hybrydy niedźwiedzi i innych stworzeń, stwory pochodzące z legend, snów i ludowych opowieści. Oni wszyscy też kiedyś byli ludźmi, ale tak bardzo pochłonął ich prawdziwy duch, że przestali wyglądać jak normalne zwierzęta. Największy z nich, ogromny, przypominający niedźwiedzia stwór, wytoczył się z lasu. Tam, gdzie powinien mieć łeb, była czaszka jelenia w stanie rozkładu, spoczywająca na czarnych piórach. W oczach miał niebieski płomień i otworzył paszczę, aby ukazać znajdującą się w niej głowę dziecka. Potem to dziecko również otworzyło usta i wylała się z nich zatęchła, brązowa ciecz. Inne potworności wyszły, wyczołgały się i wypełzły za nim z lasu. Niedźwiedzie ustawiły się w nieskładnym szeregu naprzeciwko armii Sejuani. Nie dały żadnego znaku do ataku, nie powiedziały ani słowa. Po prostu czekały. Udyr uspokoił rwany oddech, a jego nerwowe tiki zmieniły się w hipnotyczne kołysanie. Ból w jego dłoniach zniknął. Poznał kilka dusz stojących po drugiej stronie: uczniowie, mistrzowie i byli wyśpiewujący przysięgę. Klanowi szamani, których poznał przy kuflu, wojownicy, których poznał w bitwie. Niewiele pozostało im świadomości. Większość zapomniała, że są ludźmi. Niektórzy nadali swoim duszom kształt prostego, pojedynczego uczucia, które czuł duch nieubłaganego niedźwiedzia — buty zakrawającej o gniew. Spomiędzy drzew wyszedł mężczyzna. Miał na sobie wspaniały kaptur z kruczych piór i płaszcz ze skóry niedźwiedzia. Udręczony Pan. — Jestem Niedźwiedziem. Niosę słowo — obwieścił. Udyr pamiętał go sprzed lat. Wtedy był Najakiem, przygnębionym chłopcem i niewyszkolonym duchowym wędrowcem o wielkim potencjale. Pierwszy uczeń Udyra, teraz zaprzęgnięty do bycia głosem Niedźwiedzi. Choć Udyr ich szukał, chwytając się magii, która go otaczała, niemal nie słyszał dźwięków dochodzących z umysłu bądź duszy Najaka. Tamtego chłopca już nie ma. Jak potwornie cię zawiodłem — pomyślał Udyr, za późno przypominając sobie, że Najak słyszy jego myśli tak wyraźnie jak wykrzyczane słowa. — Tchórzostwo jest twoją największą porażką — warknął Udręczony Pan w odpowiedzi na myśl Udyra. — Torturujesz się, próbując kontrolować nasz dar. Zaprzeczając jego prawdziwej mocy. — Wiatr zawył między pokrytymi lodem drzewami za nim, brzmiąc jak upiorne dzwonki. — Dlaczego nas wezwaliście, Zimowy Szponie? — Proszę o siłę Niedźwiedzi — zaintonowała Sejuani. — Proszę, żebyście walczyli u boku mojej armii, Udręczony Panie. Młody duchowy wędrowca przekręcił głowę w kierunku Sejuani, nie poruszając swoimi pozbawionymi życia oczami. — Nie mnie powinnaś prosić. Jestem jedynie głosem Volibeara. — Jesteś jego wysłannikiem, więc przyjęłabym twoją przysięgę jako... — Nie mogę mówić za niego. Jestem zaledwie instrumentem w jego rękach — przerwał jej Udręczony Pan. Zdawał się przebijać Sejuani wzrokiem na wylot. — Nasz pan kroczy pośród nas. Udyr poczuł jego moc, zanim się pojawił. Głosy i duchy innych ludzi wokół niego, które były w jego umyśle i dręczyły go bez końca... zaczęły łagodnieć. Nawet ten należący do Sejuani, stojącej przecież obok niego. Brzęczenie jej irytacji pomieszanej z niecierpliwością zniknęło. Nadszedł Volibear. W lesie za Najakiem wielkie drzewa o czarnych liściach łamały się i trzęsły. Wyższy od mamuta stwór wyszedł z gęstwiny. Istne ściany mięśni w kończynach większych od człowieka niosły bestię do przodu. Jej popękana, pradawna zbroja z czarnych, metalowych płyt była pokryta brązową, zaschniętą krwią, która zbierała się na niej przez setki bitew. Zniszczona broń, zardzewiała ze starości, wystawała z jej pleców i ramion. Połowa jej twarzy była obdarta ze skóry i mięsa, widać było połyskujące kości, zęby i rogi. Z jej ust kapała nienaturalna, czarna krew. Jej czworo oczu, niewymownie pradawnych, obcych i bezlitosnych, patrzyło ponad Sejuani i Udyrem. Gdy ucieleśnienie niedźwiedziego ducha zbliżyło się, było niczym cisza w oku cyklonu. Udyr skupił się tylko na jednej rzeczy. W jego głowie nie było już dźwięków. Nie było zwierząt. Uczuć. Ledwo słyszał własne myśli. Czuł tylko Volibeara. Jego cisza nie przypominała czegokolwiek ludzkiego ani zwierzęcego. Świadomość Volibeara miażdżyła wszystko inne swoją nieskazitelnością. ---- Choć armia Sejuani była stokrotnie liczniejsza od plemienia Niedźwiedzi, jej wojownicy cofnęli się, gdy nadszedł Volibear. Ogromne mamuty wojenne i weterani wielu bitew z ludźmi, trollami i Vastajami trzęśli się ze strachu. Sejuani zaparło dech w piersiach na widok budzącego podziw stworzenia stojącego przed nią. Nie rozważyła możliwości, że ucieleśnienie niedźwiedziego ducha odpowie na jej wezwanie osobiście. Jakąkolwiek wartość wnosili Zbłąkani, ich pan był wart tysiąc razy więcej. Sejuani poprawiła się w siodle i ani drgnęła, gdy Volibear wolno parł naprzód. Zamiast strachu na jej twarzy malowała się ambicja. ---- Udyr walczył z ciszą, próbując przemówić, przypomnieć sobie historie ze swojego dzieciństwa. Niektórzy powiadali, że nawet Volibear był kiedyś człowiekiem. Wspaniałym szamanem i duchowym wędrowcem, który poddał się niedźwiedziemu duchowi w zupełności, żeby ten mógł prawdziwie przez niego przemawiać. Ale patrząc na rozmiary tego potwora, wątpił, żeby to coś kiedykolwiek mogło być człowiekiem. Kiedy Volibear zatrzymał się przed Sejuani, błyskawica strzeliła w poprzek jego pleców. Pytanie Volibeara wypełniło umysł Udyra. Przytłoczyło go. Udyr czuł, jakby słowa wyrywały się z jego oczu, przedzierały się przez jego opuszki. — Jakaż to bitwa jest nas godna, dziecię wojny? ---- Głos wydobył się z każdego Niedźwiedzia i duchowego wędrowcy na polanie. Sejuani patrzyła, jak oczy Udręczonego Pana wywróciły się i stały się zupełnie czarne, a jego głowa poleciała do tyłu. Teraz ten niewielki mężczyzna przemawiał z intensywnością lawiny. Zdawało się, że burza przejęła władzę nad jego gardłem i wlała się w jego słowa. Ale Sejuani zaskoczyło to, że Udyr wyszeptał to samo pytanie. Szybko się otrząsnąwszy, Sejuani uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała tak głośno, żeby obie armie mogły ją usłyszeć. — Spalę farmy mieszkańców południa. Będę polować na ich dzieci dla zabawy. Zrównam z ziemią ich kamienne ściany i domy, żeby więcej się nam nie sprzeciwiali. — Pokazała na południe. — Wszystko, co przykryje śnieg, będzie nasze. Będę zwać się strachem, a nasze plemię będzie rządzić wiecznie. Przez chwilę tylko dźwięk falującego na wietrze płaszcza Udyra odpowiadał na jej słowa. Czarne chmury nad jej głową krążyły niczym nawałnica. — Poproś o naszą siłę — powiedział głos. ---- Wytężając swoją wolę do granic możliwości, Udyr sięgnął do torby. Wyciągnął srebrny gwóźdź. Jego ręka drętwiała od chłodu bijącego od metalu. Jeżeli tylko uda mu się przemówić, zanim Sejuani przystanie na pakt... Jeżeli tylko sprawi, że ludzkie słowa wypłyną z jego ust... Miał czas... Jeszcze nie było za późno. — Proszę o waszą siłę — odpowiedziała Sejuani, zanim jej byłemu mentorowi udało się zmusić siebie samego do wystąpienia naprzód. Lecz chwilę później trzęsący się Udyr z nogami jak z waty chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł pomiędzy nią a wielkiego niedźwiedziego ducha. Wbił srebrny gwóźdź w dłoń, ale nie poczuł nic, gdy ten przebił się przez skórę. Żadnego bólu, nie poczuł nawet energii metalu. Otworzył usta, aby przemówić, ale nie wydobyły się z nich żadne słowa. Świadomość Volibeara wstrząsnęła nim i rzuciła go na kolana. — Kogóż złożysz w ofierze? — przemówili głosem ducha Udyr i Udręczony Pan. Udyr zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie ioniańskie wzgórze i czerwone liście spadające wokół niego. To wspomnienie o nauce medytacji, o nauce panowania nad swoimi mocami, teraz zdawało się być zupełnie puste. Odległa kraina, która już nigdy nie będzie jego domem i której już nigdy nie zobaczy. Potem Udyr przypomniał sobie swój powrót do Freljordu, spotkanie młodej Sejuani i lata obserwowania, jak wyrasta na wojmatkę pod jego pieczą. Udyr usłyszał spoza swojego ciała, jak jego głos łamie się z wysiłku. — Sejuani niczego ci nie zawierza, niedźwiedzi duchu. — Przełknął ślinę, podchodząc bliżej potwornego stworzenia. — Oferujemy tylko śmierć i jej żniwo. Volibear ryknął z gniewu. Siła ryku odepchnęła Udyra w stronę Sejuani, a zaklęcie bestii zostało przełamane. ---- Sejuani w pojedynkę polowała na lodowe jaszczury. Dziesiątki razy przed bitwami wiązała swoje włosy w węzeł śmierci i za pomocą tej przysięgi obiecywała zwycięstwo albo własną śmierć. Szarżowała w całkowitą ciemność i walczyła z trollami na ślepo. Ale w chwili, kiedy zaklęcie Volibeara zostało przełamane, kiedy spojrzała na potwornego stwora górującego nad nią, zorientowała się, jak przerażający jest naprawdę. Włosy stały mu dęba. Błyskawice strzelały z jego ciała. Jego blizny świeciły. Elektryczność wylewała się z jego ust, jak gdyby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Sejuani poczuła najostrzejszy strach w życiu. Prawie zawierzyła siebie i swoich pobratymców Niedźwiedziom. To była prawdziwa potęga Volibeara. Sejuani spojrzała na swojego byłego mentora z podziwem. Jakimś cudem miał w sobie tyle siły, żeby sprzeciwić się tej potędze. — Czy boisz się naszej wojny, duchu wielkiego niedźwiedzia? — wykrzyczał Udyr do potwora. Gigantyczny stwór ryknął raz jeszcze i zdawał się coraz mniej przypominać niedźwiedzia. Jego skóra, mięśnie i futro oddzieliły się od siebie, łączyła je jedynie niekończąca się błyskawica, która trzaskała między nimi. Volibear rzucił się do ataku. Ale zanim mógł zadać cios, Sejuani wjechała na swoim wierzchowcu tuż przed niego, blokując dostęp do Udyra. — Czy będziesz walczył u naszego boku, niedźwiedziu burz i dziczy? — wykrzyczał Udyr. — Czy raczej boisz się naszej wojny? Po dłuższej chwili potwór odpowiedział. — Nie boimy się niczego. ---- Udyr przeszedł przez zniszczoną bramę miasta. Z tego, co pozostało po nadrzecznym mieście, nie można było nawet usypać ciepłego paleniska, by przepędzić chłód nocy. Budowle, które mijał, zmieniły się w zwęglone zgliszcza. Tylko spalone drewno i kamienne kominy wystawały ponad gruzowisko. Gdy Udyr zmierzał w kierunku centrum miasta, zostawiał za sobą bladoszare ślady na pokrytej sadzą ulicy. Ściany czarnego dymu tańczyły wokół niego, zasłaniając ulice i zrównane z ziemią budynki. Gdy atramentowa chmura usunęła się na chwilę, odsłoniła tuzin wojowników Zimowego Szponu. Ustawili się wokół płonącej baszty, otaczając garstkę ocalałych i spychając ich ku ogniowi. Pozostali przy życiu gwardziści desperacko i bezradnie starali się utorować sobie drogę ucieczki, ale napotykali tylko topory i śmierć. Trochę dalej Niedźwiedź masakrował szczątki handlarza. Odwrócił swoją potworną twarz w stronę Udyra. Krew pokrywała jego futro, gdy bezmyślnie wbijał parę toporów w dawno już nieżywe ciało mężczyzny. Nie przerywając rzezi, Niedźwiedź wydał z siebie ryk, a pobliscy wojownicy zbliżyli się do pozostałych gwardzistów, bezlitośnie popychając ich w ogień. To byli pierwsi ocalali, jakich widział Udyr. Najpierw Niedźwiedzie przebiły się przez mury obronne miasta. Siły Sejuani szły za nimi, ale dzikością udało im się dorównać Zbłąkanym. Nawet teraz Udyr czuł okrutną, bezduszną pewność niedźwiedziego ducha czyhającą w myślach każdego stworzenia wokół niego. Potęga Niedźwiedzi rosła. Udyr wspiął się po resztkach schodów i znalazł się na zniszczonym placu. Zastał czekającego na niego potwora wśród wysokich budynków z kamienia. Ucieleśnienie niedźwiedziego ducha, samotne w środku miasta, nabijało zwłoki na pale ułożone w jakiś przedziwny wzór. Czarne gałęzie i korzenie wyrastały z przebitych ciał rozmieszczonych wokół bestii niczym powoli wychodzące z ziemi robaki. Skóra i futro na twarzy Volibeara znowu były zdrowe, a jego mięśnie zdawały się większe i silniejsze niż wcześniej. Volibear zwrócił wzrok ku Udyrowi, gdy ten się zbliżył. Na twarzy potwora pojawiło się wiele nowych oczu, a każde z nich było tak czarne i zimne jak oko pająka. Być może wyczuł obcą magię szamana Zimowego Szponu i teraz uznał go za godnego zbadania. Udyr w jakiś sposób wiedział, że tym razem Volibear przemawia tylko do niego. — Odrodzę się. Nie powstrzymasz tego, synu człowieka — powiedziała bestia. Udyr zrzucił płaszcz. Potem, przygotowany wieczorną medytacją, zaprezentował swoje postacie: postać Wiecznego Orła, Sprytnego Rysia, Żelaznego Dzika i wielu innych duchowych bestii. Przestał, gdy zamienił się w ucieleśnienie niedźwiedziego ducha. Dzięki idealnemu opanowaniu przybrał kształt gigantycznej bestii, która nad nim górowała. Potem Udyr wreszcie przemienił się z w jego najgorszego wroga, ducha ognia, paleniska i kuźni — . Udyr nie bał się walki, którą nieuchronnie musiał stoczyć z tym stworzeniem. Nie bał się niczego. Jego umysł był jasny. Ta pewność... pozwoliła mu stwierdzić, że są to złe omeny. Volibear pochłonąłby go równie chętnie jak Sejuani. Ale jego determinacja nie osłabła. Przysiągł chronić Sejuani jak ojciec. Za wszelką cenę. — Nie weźmiesz jej — rzucił Udyr. Cisza była jedyną odpowiedzią bestii, gdy ta odwróciła się plecami i wróciła do swojego obrzydliwego zajęcia. cs:Udyr/Příběh de:Udyr/Hintergrund en:Udyr/Background fr:Udyr/Historique ru:Udyr/Background sk:Udyr/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów